Cancer Genetics Program: Summary The overall mission of the Cancer Genetics (CG) Program is to conduct innovative basic and translational research on the genetics of cancer susceptibility, tumorigenesis, and disease progression. The CG Program themes bring together experts in advanced genomic, genetic, and computational analysis methods to identify abnormalities in genetic architectures that contribute to cancer pathogenesis. The goals of the CG Program are carried out through three themes: Theme 1: Determining the Impact of Germline Genetics on Cancer Susceptibility, Progression, Treatment Choices, and Response Theme 2: Exploiting Somatic Tumor Genomic Events for Precision Medicine Drug Development and Targeted Therapy Theme 3: Developing New Biological Insights and Combinatorial Therapies through Systems Views of Cancer CG Program: Key Metrics Membership (20 departments, 3 schools) 40 Full 27 Associate 13 Cancer-relevant Funding (direct costs as of $20,450,174 05/31/2017) NCI $8,976,865 44% Peer-reviewed $3,899,508 19% Non-peer-reviewed $7,573,801 37% Cancer-relevant Publications (1/2012-7/2017) 666 Inter-programmatic 298 45% Intra-Programmatic 141 21% High-Impact 213 32% Accruals to Clinical Trials (2016) 0 0 Therapeutic 0 0 Other Interventional 0 0 Non-interventional 0 0